The Forever Hero
by CrystalWoolf
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up in the arms of none other than the god of love will the camp be able to survive? This is a Percy Jackson run off story with different characters and a different quest...I guarantee that if you read this you will not already know what is going to happen and it may catch you by surprise. It is action packed, an adventure worth reading.
1. The Rescue

Chapter 1

The Rescue

Cold, hungry, and feeling the little bit of strength I had remaining slip slowly away I laid cheek pressed hard against the frozen ground realizing for the first time in my life that I did not want to die freezing and coughing up blood in some desolate area. A single warm tear streamed down my sore left cheek turning it's way to the ground as I laid there unable to move in my pathetic state slowly losing consciousness until the bitter cold buried me. Barely breathing I drifted off into a state of unconsciousness that mixed with the already cold darkness I was entombed in.

Cold wind wiped my face as I felt something marking me as alive. A pair of strong arms held tightly me to them in the princess hold as I struggled to open my hard crusted eyes. After my vision cleared the first thing I saw was the piercing blue eyes of my savior, Eros. He radiated beauty and gracefulness as he flew eyes trained in front of him through the cloud covered sky that just added to my already wet person. Although I knew I would regret it later I snuggled closer to him trying desperately to get warm.

Eros's voice grumbled out an unexpected apology as I buried my face into his white tunic, "Sorry I am not Apollo." His mentioning the personal heater and my friend Apollo made me feel slightly guilty for all of the times I had ignored and treated him terribly.

My guilt forced me into speaking making me unable to let the bitter comment pass, "It's okay." I knew it was a short and not very reassuring comment but I couldn't manage much else. My throat was dry even in the wet air we traveled quickly through and the pain in my chest burned catching my breath from time to time.

His eyes softened as he kept looking ahead no doubt seeing through the troubled grey storm clouds, "How are you feeling?" I could here the worried tone in his voice and smiled slightly at the corner of my lips in a motion that hurt.

"Hmm, not so good." I mumbled feeling fatigued and immense pain at the same time as my insides threatened to come out. Movement, too much movement I thought tiredly lightly clenching my stomach.

A scowl emerged on his handsome face as he shook his head twice softly, "Never ever try that again, I know you missed Zoe, after all she was your best friend for about 400 hundred years of your life, but right now I will be surprised if you live through the week. You are dying because you foolishly brought a person back to life...if anyone else had tried that, even a demi god they would have died trying." I winced knowing he was right.

Trying to lighten the mood I laughed blood coming out as it turned into a violent fit of coughing, "That was a possibility, but I didn't" I admitted while looking on the bright side once I regained control of my breathing, well at least enough to stop coughing. He just scowled shaking his head. Not long afterwards I was overcome with a wave of dizziness that I guessed was caused by a lack of blood and once again I was enveloped in darkness.


	2. The Visitor

Chapter 2

The Visitor

The familiar sound of the camp bell ringing out filled my ears as I headed towards the arena groaning at the thought of our next activity, sword fighting with the Ares cabin. First of all I was not a sword fighter but to make matters worse the leader of the Ares cabin, Marissa Brent had promised to mount my head up on her sword for making her have bathroom clean up for a week. Fearing for my life I joined the ranks of my cabin, the sons and daughters of Apollo, god of the bow, the sun, music, and prophecies. We arrived first on the hard earthy ground of the old arena. I watched swallowing nervously as Marissa came down the steps at the front of her cabin dressed in armor missing only the helmet that rested between her arm and her waist as she glared down threateningly at me with a look that I swore could of killed me from where she stood even though she was five yards away at least. A small squeak of fear escaped my throat as I began praying to every one of the gods I could remember that I wouldn't have to face her in the arena. She was by far the best fighter in camp and was brutal to all of her opponents I looked down at my hand shaking from fright. I was dead.

Suddenly my prayer was answer as a gorgeous teenage boy landed gently in the middle of the arena not even causing the slightest bit of dust to stir like it should have attracting the attention of everyone of us watching. In his arms was a girl about my age who appeared to be dead but despite that still looked stunning with her blood hair cascading down. I noticed dried blood on her right hand as she moved ever so slightly surprising me with the knowledge that she was alive. Her breathing was so shallow and unnoticeable that even if you blinked you wouldn't notice it.

"I need a medic" cried the extremely handsome teen in a loud voice that snapped my attention back to him. His voice while loud maintained a silky richness that wasn't natural for someone who bore the same impatient face he wore. Dina and Alex, the best of our Apollo healers rushed forward and began desperate treatment to the barely breathing beauty. The boy that I had a hard time believing wasn't just my imagination on over drive watched as they placed her on a stretcher and began examining her wounds. Others pushed to try and catch a glimpse of what was happening but my eyes were on the boy.

"Move" bellowed the familiar voice of our annoying camp director Dionysus who rarely took any part in anything related to training us making me wonder why he was even here as he pushed through the crowd before spotting the teen and scowled. "What are you doing here Eros?" he asked with narrowed eyes showing his plain dislike. "Gods aren't supposed to appear around mortals."

I was shocked; no wonder the boy was so irresistible he was the god of love for crying out loud! Cupid interrupted Dionysus, "Christy is hurt, you felt the immense unbalance and heard how Zoe is alive again right? Christina here decided to mess with fate, again." He said after hesitating.

"What! Move", he pushed through the crowd and looked down in surprise at the injured girl, taking in the tattered clothes the dried blood on her face and her unnatural pale color along with the scrapes and bruises. He started stammering clearly shocked at the state of the mysterious girl. I wondered who she was to have our usually grouching camp director who cared about no one, become worried so much that it showed on his face. On top of that the hot god Cupid had carried her bridal style into our camp.

"Go get me the ambrosia and nectar", yelled Blake, one of the best sword fighters in camp and one of the members of the Ares cabin, who had put himself in charge of the mysterious girl's healing. All of us Apollo kids pretty much just got out of his way and let him work considering the fact that his step-father was a doctor so he knew exactly what he was doing. Trevor, the youngest kid in camp (age 6) rushed to get the ambrosia. He was about to hand it to Blake when Cupid appeared between them.

"No ambrosia or nectar, it will just make matters worse", he growled obviously not happy about something. I absent mindedly stared at him with his golden blond hair blowing in the wind and his beautiful blue eyes, I was drawn back to reality though as Dionysus snapped.  
"What do you mean no ambrosia!" he yelled. "She can eat pretty much of it as any god; I've seen her do it".

Cupid sighed and looked at Dionysus with piercing blue eyes, "Not now I will explain it later, just trust me on this it won't turn out well if she has any. You will be filled in on the details during the conference that Zeus called in approximately an hour". He gestured towards us and said, "I will not discuss this in front of all of these mortals". Cupid took one last look at the girl and then bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "Bye Christina", he whispered softly. He then disappeared in a shower of roses. Cristina, so that's her name, I had barely been able to hear Cupid whisper, but I was sure that was what he said. After looking at him kiss her, even if it was on the cheek I felt envious, I had only seen Cupid for the first time today but I had fallen completely in love with him I realized. I cursed under my breath, why on earth did I have to fall in love with the actual god of love. Heck, he was the son of Aphrodite! I had no chance.

Blake turned toward Dionysus and asked, "Um what do you want me to do, should we give her ambrosia without it she is going to die, actually", he said turning to look at the sleeping beauty, "I am surprised she is even still alive", he said shaking his head causing his dark brown hair to whip around. Dionysus didn't speak for awhile finally he shakily responded, "No ambrosia, do whatever else you can for her. Turning he slowly made his way back to his mansion, which stood in the middle of our camp.

Once he was gone Marissa broke the silence with the one question that was running through all of our heads, "What just happened?"

Blake spoke up as people began discussing the events in loud voices saying, "Okay so everyone calm down. We know at least three things about this girl", he beckoned towards the wounded girl, "her named is Christina, and she is on the brink of death and soon will be dead. Also she knows Cupid and Dionysus. On top of all that the most important thing we learned is that Mr. D actually cares about someone", he said. Everyone laughed, we all knew the girl was going to die, there was no way she could recover from the internal injury she had and that was not even counting the huge gash on her right arm. She had lost to much blood and there was no way that she should even be alive at that moment, anyway she was a human, not a demi-god like us she had no powers and therefore we did not owe her anything.

We joked around for a few more hours until someone yelled, "She's awake!" We all turned there was no way she was getting better after she had lost that much blood. I was surprised when I saw her open her eyes to reveal pale icy blue eyes that almost glowed. They made her look ten times more beautiful and looking at her I figured that she must be more beautiful than Aphrodite. She looked around and asked, "Where am I?" Her voice sounded smooth and musical, even in her state.

I stepped forward "New Athens, a camp for the children of the gods".

"New Athens huh, I didn't even like the original one all that much. All of those stupid old men bickering over how the government should be run, Sparta on the other hand, I loved Sparta…" she became quiet and her expression shifted to one of sadness, then she recovered. "Wait did you say children of the gods?"

"Yes, this is a place where the children of the gods come to train and learn about monsters so that they can be safe, if they ever run into one. It is the only safe haven for godlings", I stated I did not like how she had insulted Athens it had been a great city during its time and that is why we had named our camp after it.

She snorted, "Yeah okay whatever, anyways I am guessing you're Apollo's kid, after all you have his eyes." Christina looked around again and asked, "Can I get some food, it has been a long time since I have eaten and I am starved.

"Of course", said Blake, "The pavilion is down this trail", he began leading Christina in the direction. I was fuming, not only did Cupid kiss her, she had insulted our camp namesake, and by how she was talking she had seen my father Apollo, whom I had never even seen although he is my dad. It was so unfair, she had every single thing I wanted, and she had even captured the attention of Blake my previous crush. She had it all good looks, and guys hanging over her. Okay I'll admit it I am a little guy crazy, what can you expect I am 16.

I began walking back to my cabin when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going", Marissa said smiling, "You owe me a fight". I paled, I had forgotten about my fight with Marissa. I was dead. Luckily for me at that moment Chiron walked up and said, "I was informed that we had a visitor", he looked around, "Where is she?"

"What, um Blake was taking her to the dining hall for food", I shrugged off Marissa's hand and said, "Here I know what she looks like so I will help you find her". I quickly started towards the pavilion, not turning around to see if our trainer Chiron was following, and yes my real reason for helping find Christina was to ditch Marissa with my face intact.


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**An unexpected meeting**  
Christina (Ch.3)

Following after the kid named Blake I didn't let the pain from the slowly healing injures show on my face. I never liked hospitals and I had never really needed to enter one. I had never felt such a pain that refused to go away, I had broken multiple bones throughout my long life but I realized that for the first time in my whole entire life I was human and the super slow healing wounds were a reminder. I needed to find Zoe, she would be pissed at me for risking my life to bring her back, but I couldn't stand losing her. She had been my friend for longer than anyone else except of course Hermes. Blake kept on flirting with me as he led me through the pavilion to the table that was obviously dedicated to Apollo, he was good looking and all but if I cared about that I would have been dating Cupid a long time ago. I held back a laugh after realizing that campers were assigned to their parents' table, I was sitting at a table for one of the few I wasn't related to. Food appeared in front of me, I eyed it hungrily before taking a large bite of the fresh steak. I savored the meat as I realized that it tasted exactly like the steak Leonidas wife had prepared for us before we left to fight the Persians at the battle of Thermopolis, knowing we probably wouldn't return alive the meal was the best I had ever tasted with all of her love put into the meal. Remembering made tears come to my eyes I held them back; I was not going to cry over the loss anymore.

I thought about the flavor and came to the conclusion that it still was not as good as that last meal. Nothing ever was every time I had ambrosia it always tasted like it, haunting me with just a taste. I turned my attention to my drink, which was red wine. I was celebrating the success of bringing Zoe back. Blake spotted it and said,"Is that wine? Aren't you too young to drink? The legal age is 21".

Chocking on the wine I looked at him, too young I had been alive longer than any mortal I had ever met and even some immortals. "Not really", I stammered.

He looked at me again and said in a tone that proved he was not convinced, "Really based on how you look you cannot be older than sixteen".

"Looks can be deceiving and if you are counting physically, then I am fifteen though I have been alive much, much longer". Heck, I had been alive since the before the gods came into the power, I had fought in the Titan War. Anyways I didn't normally drink today was an exception. I figured having one drink every two hundred years was not going to kill me. Then a familiar face walked in or should I say trotted in. It was Chiron, Hercules's personal trainer and the trainer of many others. I did not know him that well, considering I had only been there to see Hercules who had been my friend at the time. The girl I had seen earlier, Apollo's kid was leading him in my direction. She looked relieved I wondered why as Chiron approached me, I wondered if he would recognize me after all my physical appearance at the time had been one of a ten year old.

Chiron looked at me trying to figure out if he knew me. I smiled so he did recognize me at least a little bit. "Welcome to New Athens…" "Christina", I responded with a smile, "Christina Heroes"


	4. A Familiar Face

**A familiar face**  
Chiron (Ch. 4)

I was eager to meet my new student who had caused such a commotion upon arrival. Unlike usual I had not received any news in advance about a new camper and instead she had just showed up from what I had picked up on the way to the arena. Trotting along with Hailee, one of my young students who showed quite a bit of promise with the bow I thought as the pavilion came into view. As usual my mind went over the information I knew on the camper although this time the information was quite limited in comparison to all the other times. It was a girl as far as I had gathered, an older one based on what I had picked up. Walking up the steps I scanned the crowded dining room with my aged eyes searching out Blake in the crowd knowing the new camper would be near him.

Like usual Blake had seated himself with the Apollo cabin, something that I usually wouldn't have allowed but the boy seemed to bear more of a resemblance to Apollo than his own father from his interests to his appearance. Moving my eyes over in search of the new member I stopped at the expecting eyes of a young teenage girl. I had expected to find an unfamiliar face but for some reason I felt as if I knew this child in front of me, she certainly seem to know who I was and it seemed as if she had been waiting for me. Most new campers were confused and unsure of themselves but her piercing blue eyes were steaming with confidence and a surety that made me hesitate for a second. I rounded the table to greet the new recruit properly and started to welcome her trying to shake the doubts I had from my mind. I was Chiron the trainer of heroes surely this girl was just another demi god I had the task of training. Before I had even really finished my sentence I realized I had forgotten to ask her name and hesitated for a moment. No, it was not often that I forgot that part…As if reading my mind she smiled seemingly amused by my hesitation and answered my unspoken question, "Christina…Christina Heroes".

The name echoed through my head as if I should remember it from somewhere only adding to my feeling that I knew her somehow. l. I had definitely heard it somewhere before. As I searched in desperation for the where and when I had heard it a memory surfaced of a particular ten year old girl who had watched Hercules train when he was younger. Hercules had always done better during training when she was watching. The first time I had seen her she had introduced herself as Christina Heroes and even at that age she had been more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite and her eyes had seemed older and more scarred than they should have at that young age. Other than introducing herself the only other time I had heard her speak was to correct Hercules, my best pupil on how to hold a bow, when I hadn't noticed that he had one finger in the wrong area. The strangest thing was that Hercules listened to her without questioning her like he did to me. I remembered the young girl mainly because of her icy blue eyes that seemed full of intelligence and wisdom unusual to a girl of her age. Here I found myself looking into the same icy blue eyes 2,000 years later and the only logical conclusion I could come up with was that she was a descendant of the young girl I had met over 2,000 years ago although the resemblance was indeed shocking.

Just to make sure I asked her inquiringly, "Did your ancestors come from Greece?" I was almost positive she would answer yes, with a resemblance like hers she had to be related. My hairs had been tingling slightly as I stood close to her as if the air was different around her, more concentrated. It was the feeling of pure untainted power but it wasn't radiating out from her like a god, almost as if it was following her. Curiosity peaked by this strange knowledge I asked "Also do you know who your godly parent is?"

A slight smile found its way to her lips as she swept a piece of smooth white blond hair out of her eyes with a strange gracefulness and returned to looking at me," Technically no, not unless you count the Greek gods and yes I know who my godly parents are but I am forbidden to tell anyone who hasn't gotten permission from them…it would cause… difficulties," She stated thoughtfully intelligence shimmering in her eyes as they danced around amused by my question. Her response left me speechless which did not happen very often. "And also I am not really a demi god. "She added with a slight frown.

Searching for words I wondered what she meant by her words. How was it that she was not a demi god, only demi gods could enter the camp premises without explicit permission from Zeus? "What do you mean you are not a demi god?" The idea of her not having any ancestors from Greece still bothered me. "Are you absolutely positive that you do not have any ancestors from Greece? I could have sworn I saw one of them in Greece over 2,000 years ago, who I am guessing is your name sake." I pondered what she had said it wasn't very often that we got demi gods who already knew who their godly parent is before coming here. She must be pretty powerful and she was definitely a demi god no matter what she said why else would she be here? I figured she didn't know who I was considering the fact that she said I needed authorization to know who her parent is. Holding back a laugh I chose to inform her of my identity that she must not have realized, "I am Chiron trainer of demi gods and heroes commissioned by Zeus to aid the children of the gods by preparing them to face the world. Telling me who your godly parent is isn't a problem".

She looked unconvinced "If you really want to know then ask Dionysus he will explain it to you." She responded waving her hand dismissively towards me as if ending the argument with that. Blake and Hailee looked at her shocked to see a teenager treating me like I was below them as was I but I maintained my calm and tried to think of a way to reason with her until she continued seriously, "Also Chiron that wasn't my ancestor who you saw. I sincerely doubt you have met any of my mortal ancestors considering the fact that they were before your time and Ancient Greece's altogether." She turned back to her food and added without looking back, "And Chiron it isn't just one god I am related to, as I said earlier my name is Heroes."

For the second time I was at a loss of words. Was she saying she was the person I had seen? Wait, no she was saying she was older than me. No matter which way I looked at it that alone seemed impossible. I had been alive almost as long as Ancient Greece. Not only that how can a mortal have more than one godly relative I wondered in confusion? Having two godly parents made you a god or goddess yourself…No, I shook the thought from my head looking at her physical state. She looked like a walking corpse despite her overpowering beauty that still seemed to remain. Gods and goddesses near allowed themselves to get this close to death.

The name Heroes plagued my mind it was familiar and not just because of seeing her as a young girl I knew that wasn't it. When I finally remembered the origin I was shocked. I had heard it spoken more than once in stories sung by the muses. One time in particular, the time I had inquire after the meaning of the word that they said was the name of the family who had lead the attack against the titans alongside the gods play through my memory. Every time the name had been spoken it was always in a different language, an ancient language which I could not understand. Of course I had been curious of how the name would sound in my own tongue so I had asked. In response one of the muses had said, "Heroes."


	5. An Order

An order

**An order**  
Chiron (Ch.5)

My head became dizzy at the realization. The amount of times I had heard stories mentioning that great family was uncountable. The stories were what started my interest and desire to meet real heroes. They were the reason that I was now a trainer of heroes. Why hadn't I made the connection earlier I wondered to myself but of course I already knew, it was unimaginable to me still that the girl in front of me was part of that great line. "Why are you here" I asked shakily unable to disguise the blow this knowledge had caused to my foundation. If she was part of that family she was immortal, or at least that is what I thought.

She turned back around to face me and was about to respond to my questioned when she erupted into a fit of coughs. Bringing her trembling hand away from her pale face she wiped it on the napkin beside her plate but not before I saw it. It had been covered in blood. After wiping her hand clean she clenched her stomach grimacing slightly in pain. Looking up at the ceiling I heard her whisper softly with a slight laugh, "Apollo I could use some help." I stood there unable to move. One of the Heroes family line was at New Athens…and in pain…My mind couldn't catch up.

In less than a second Hermes appeared with none other than Zeus, king of the gods. Instinctively I bowed my head respectfully; he never visited New Athens or anyone really. Zeus looked sadly at Christina and offered out his hand for support. Christina looked up at him with a slight bit of relief filling into her pale blue eyes and innocence seeping in as she took Zeus' outstretched hand. Turning towards me Zeus spoke in his usual commanding tone, "Chiron you are going to need to be in Olympus we are going to be discussing a matter that involves you. Hermes here will get you there." And just as soon as he had arrived he disappeared with Christina.

Hermes walked up to me clasping his arm on my shoulder before offering to transport me to Olympus stating that it would take too long for me to travel to the nearest entrance. Still trying to mentally catch up to the situation I accepted wondering why someone who is immortal would be coughing up blood. If I was to learn anything though it was quite obvious I would learn it at this meeting. Hopefully they would explain to me how one of the Heroes families came to be in New Athens in the first place. It wasn't as if someone of that name would need to be guarded, and in all of the stories they dwelt with the gods. One thing was for certain though, my childhood stories were no longer just stories.


End file.
